


仿生Vergil会梦到电子Dante吗

by Linlin_940322



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 15:34:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linlin_940322/pseuds/Linlin_940322
Summary: Dante觉得Vergil活得比自己还像一个仿生人。
Relationships: Vergil/Dante (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 底特律AU  
> 警探 Vergil X 仿生人Dante  
> 在2月14日卡普空宣布双人舞，这份情人节礼物我可以！！！  
> 情人节快乐！！！

叩叩。  
但丁睁开了眼睛，启动影像收集器。数据在显示屏上闪过，面前来人的图像也渐渐清晰。随着配备在警局的待机仓舱门打开，他踩下台阶右脚以脚跟为中心平稳带动身体旋转45度面向警官，嘴角扬起弧度形成微笑。

"早上好，维吉尔。"   
"你应该在五分钟前就在我桌边等待，而不是让我来唤醒。"

开始了开始了。  
但丁眨了眨眼，跟着握着咖啡杯来到桌边坐下的维吉尔，在他身旁两步之遥的地方停下脚步。额角的淡蓝色光圈略微闪烁了几下，作为最新一代仿生人，但丁所拥有的处理器是目前运算最为高效，非常方便在杂乱的罪案现场找寻到各种细节与分离重点。但很显然他现在扫描过维吉尔的桌子并不需要过滤垃圾信息，在维吉尔那种永远整洁的办公桌上就只有这么一份摊开的文档了。  
这就是维吉尔 雷德格雷夫的极简风格，符合搜索到的"性冷淡"一词，但丁背在身后的手指绞动了几下，在感受到面前拥有者的视线后停下了自己的小动作，又眨了眨眼，听到了维吉尔发出了一声冷哼。他起身把文档挥手关闭后，拿起身后那件藏青色的大衣挂在手臂上，向着门口走去。但丁嘴角又上扬了几分，踩着步子跟在身后，在路过恩佐的办公桌的时候向着那个标明了卡路里的粉红色甜甜圈伸出了手。

“嘿，但丁，我可不知道你还能吃甜甜圈。”  
挺着小肚子坐在椅子上的接待警员笑着说道。但丁眯着眼睛摆摆手，带着愉快的表情咬上甜甜圈让位于舌头上的化验传感器将一个个代表着甜味的词语投射到处理器上。草莓，巧克力，奶油，糖粒......抛开工作时候不说，但丁觉得自己确实有“系统问题”，他并不乐意在平时用数据来形容一切，就算这对他身为一个仿生人而言应该是一种本能。他喜欢人类的词语，他会说很多话，他会去贴近人类的生活，去了解他们的习惯以及看看自己的喜好。有时候但丁甚至都觉得维吉尔，自己的拥有者，比自己更像一个仿生人。

在踩出警局门口的时候但丁正好将手里的草莓甜甜圈处理干净，舔去手指上沾着的糖霜弯腰坐进了副驾驶座上。  
“我批准你安装储存部件不是让你成为垃圾筒，SE-900。”  
“这部分从事实上来说构成了我的‘胃部’，以及我觉得维吉尔警探，你可以参考革命后仿生人规则第84条，叫我——”  
话还没有说完，维吉尔便直接踩下油门从路边驶向罪案现场，但丁因为惯性向后靠在了椅背上，最后两个字随着声卡的颤抖飘出口腔。  
“......但丁。”他小声说完瞥了眼正在开车的警探。没有得到任何反应后，但丁将身形坐正双手交叉，大拇指交叠在一起，在副驾驶上安静了下来。

“但丁”这个名字是维吉尔给他的。  
他的记录里明确记载有这一点，甚至在0.01秒内但丁就可以将这个历史记录整理出来。但丁很像人类，比经过革命之后的任何一个仿生人都要像，但他还是不能理解现在这个坐在驾驶座上保持遵守交通法规的同时快速达到现场的人类为什么到现在都不肯再称呼他一次这个“名字”。明明在唤醒自己的时候他用他略微高昂的声线念出他的名字，却在此后的日子里再也没有过。路过的景色与他没有关系，但丁将交叠着的拇指交换了上下位置，额角的淡蓝色光圈变为鹅黄色闪烁着。

“维吉尔，我并不认为这件犯罪需要你出面解决。”

车在遇到红灯时停了下来，但丁也在此时开口道。根据计算和排查数据，现在维吉尔接下的这桩案件交给其他人能够解决的概率能达到85%，况且红墓市警局在经过革命之后接受了一批具备兼容检测与探查软件组的仿生人，目前这种安排方式并不是效率最高的那个选择。  
闯入者进入民宅行窃，撞见了留在家中的儿童，企图伤害人类儿童时，看护型仿生人选择守护从而被击伤，闯入者目前处于逃窜状态。就这么简单。并且在但丁搜查自身与维吉尔邮箱链接的数据后他并没有发现局长为维吉尔分配该项任务的历史数据，反而是在另一位初级警探负责该案件的记录。由此分析，维吉尔自己去向那位警探将这个案件"抢"了过来。  
但为什么？但丁目前还没有分析出合理的解释。于是他将目光投射向维吉尔。  
维吉尔没有开口，他的表情没有变化，甚至连嘴角的弧度都没有改变。别人会被欺骗，但丁却依旧监测到了一丝不寻常。他的心率变快，强迫性的深呼吸，方向盘上双手紧握到颤抖。

“安静，这现在是我的案件。”  
在绿灯亮起时，维吉尔只是这么说了句，语气依旧。但丁叹了口气将视线收回，面向前方。  
“Whatever you say，Boss。”  
但丁的电子脑还是算不出这个答案。

果然如但丁说的那样，案件简单的被解决了。  
在那个飘雪的早晨，当他分析出凌乱现场下沾染着釱液一路外逃的脚印找到那个企图躲藏的罪犯并将他带回警车旁时，但丁看到了他平时不可能见到的场景：那个刚刚经历了惊魂一刻的人类孩童衣服大半沾满为保护她而损伤的仿生人的釱液，蓝色与她的眼泪形成一股明显的悲伤气氛，她在维吉尔怀里不断挣扎想要去靠近那个即将被回收的仿生人，甚至弄脏了维吉尔整洁的警服。但维吉尔没有放手，他只是冷着脸，垂着眼睛看着号啕大哭的孩童，直到她的父母到来后才起身将所有事情与他们说明。最后当他让其他警员交接将他们带去警局做一个例行笔录，一切尘埃落定，维吉尔也没有在意自己身上被沾染了一片蓝色，他走向但丁没有说话，就如同往常一样准备坐进了车内。  
但丁的眼神一直跟在维吉尔的脸上。面部扫描让他能感觉到目前维吉尔的情绪非常的低落，配合相关生理反应分析，他觉得自己应该为拥有者做些什么。但。。。该怎么办，但丁不知道，他短时间内做了大量查找资料之后，眨了眨眼，带着从先前就开始闪烁鹅黄的额角指示灯快步走到维吉尔身后，然后伸双手从腰部一把抱住了维吉尔。

"！？"  
噢......可能和自己分析的不一致？但丁从背后抱着维吉尔，非常清晰的可以检测到对方的心率变化与身体反应。维吉尔顿时僵硬的动作让身后的仿生人不知所措的用舌尖抿了抿嘴唇。  
"我只是分析......觉得你需要一个抱抱？维吉尔警探，"但丁松开手之后，没有正眼去看向转身过来的警探，他将眼神放向自己的脚尖，仅仅用额角鹅黄的指示灯来反馈自己现在的状况。  
"......上车。"  
维吉尔并没有再多说什么，只是转身再一次拉开了车门进行自己之前要做的动作。

"你不需要去换件衣服吗？"但丁再次对平日维吉尔的习惯进行分析后，坐进车内开口建议道。  
"不，我下午休假。"维吉尔在但丁略微睁大眼睛的表情中启动了汽车，熟练的调转车头离开了现场。  
"可你并没有在系统内上报这个情况。"  
"作为一个仿生人你没有权利来干涉我的决定，"又是一个红灯，维吉尔这次转过头看向了但丁，他皱着眉头，嘴角却略微上翘，标准的维吉尔式嘲讽，"从来都不听指令行事的你，现在却要求我来跟随规则？愚蠢的机械，革命之后也是如此，愚蠢。"  
但丁的眉头在维吉尔说话间皱起，额角平稳运转的蓝色光圈此刻变为闪烁着的红。根据平时收集的行为数据来计算的建议行为大概率是不会出错的，但依旧维吉尔进入了被称为"恼怒"或者是"不耐烦"的情绪模式。这让但丁感到一丝"挫败"。他张了张嘴，在系统运算过后给出的对应选项里选择掠过那个"利用相关仿生人规则进行反驳"，而是选择了默不做声。于是他闭上了嘴，再一次坐正身体，双手交错拇指交叠，就如他与维吉尔来时的路上一样，让沉静在这个狭小的空间内继续保持。  
车窗外的雪飘的更大。

维吉尔将但丁仅仅放在了警局门口，让他回去待机就走了。他还说了句"你闲不住的话就让别人给你闲事，但出现那种吃垃圾食品吃到部件出现问题，就做好去垃圾站的准备吧。"

"当然，后半句其实是我自己加的。因为我的结论是他真的会这么做。"但丁现在站在莫里森局长的办公室内说了一句，结束了他今天的外出报告。莫里森笑了声，将搭在烟缸上的雪茄拿起叼进嘴里吸了口，带有特殊气味的烟雾在空间内堆积。但丁耸耸鼻子皱着眉头，对于烟草类他仅能看到数据，毕竟烟草不被规划在"甜"的范围内，维吉尔也对烟是呈现回避态度。  
"维吉尔已经走了？"  
"是啊，在15分35秒前。是你同意他的请假申请的吗莫里森？"  
"这是他的例行公事，所以我批准了。"  
"工作狂人维吉尔居然会请假，而且你和我说这是例行公事？"但丁决定将今天收集到关于维吉尔的意外情况都放入系统保存，待机时加以处理来面对今后可能出现的相关对话，"可我并没有在今天警局系统上查询到相关记录。"

莫里森又吸了口，然后在烟雾缭绕中将雪茄放回烟缸上，面向但丁看着那额角的蓝色光圈带着些好奇意味的挑起了眉毛，但丁微微歪头，他不能理解局长对于这个问题表现出的是欲言又止。突然这个感觉变成了犹豫不决，莫里森向后靠着椅背以脚点地左右转动了一下椅子后重新坐正。他决定了，但丁感觉到了莫里森的视线，于是他站直看了回去。

"看来他没有为你输入这方面情况吗。。。"  
"什么？"  
"SE-900，"莫里森突然冒出了这个称号让但丁额角的光圈变为鹅黄色，"你知道你的外观为什么看上去会和维吉尔 雷德格雷夫如此相似吗。"

但丁摇了摇头。  
"我确实没有这方面的数据支持。"他直勾勾的看着莫里森，脸上那股与人类近乎类似的笑意像是被暴风雪吹散，留下的是那具因为日常相处而快被忘记的冰冷机体。"以下数据分析为重要等级，会及时记录，莫里森警长。"

维吉尔今天很反常，他自己明白这一点。  
而且他非常明白但丁，或者说SE-900也已经感觉到了异常。他也确信无论如何这个他亲手带来的仿生人是永远无法理解他今天的行为。维吉尔没有将这个日期背后所含有的相关信息与意义输入对方的信息库，而他也从未将这段经历写入任何关于自己的档案中。  
飘落的片片雪花没有丝毫减弱的迹象，通往墓园的小道两旁的矮树丛上已经裹上了一层白霜。维吉尔撑着伞，右手拿着一束红玫瑰沿着小道前行，从口中呼出的气体在冰冷的空气中凝结成白雾飘散。太冷了，维吉尔想着，但丁他不会喜欢这种天气的。

"维吉，维吉，天呐今天太冷了！"那个小烦人虫会这么说着，抱着他喜欢的绿色小兵人唧唧咋咋的跑到自己身边，就算维吉尔当时正在看着父亲从镇上给他带回的诗集。随后维吉尔记得自己的腿下会执着的挤进来一对光溜溜的小脚，从书里抬起头就能看到但丁因为冷而略微泛着红的鼻头以及咧着嘴的笑容，他的门牙刚掉，在还没长出来之前露出了滑稽的一块空隙。  
但丁就算再冷的天也不喜欢穿袜子，维吉尔在目标地前停下了脚步，他蹲下身子把伞放在地面，遮住那两个小小的墓碑。他伸手将上面的积雪拂去，大理石传来的寒冷就算戴着手套也无法阻挡，就像但丁冬天时一定会挤过来的脚背的温度。  
维吉尔叹了口气，盯着墓碑上的两个名字略微出神。寂静之中，唯独无法承受积雪重量的树枝被压弯断裂，掉落在地发出的声响让维吉尔有了反应。他将手中的玫瑰放在两个紧挨着的墓碑之间，深吸了一口气说道："妈妈，但丁，好久不见。"

他没有想过自己到现在在看到被凝固在大理石上的"伊娃 雷德格雷夫"以及"但丁 雷德格雷夫"的时候还会如此难过。他不会哭，但不代表他的心不在流血。在这之后他将环境还给寂静，但不代表他没有更多想说的话。他的思绪暂时被天气冻住了，维吉尔低头看着红色的玫瑰花，抿了抿嘴。

"。。。今天我处理完案件就过来了，所以没有来得及换衣服。"维吉尔没有在意自己的大衣，只是转身坐在了靠近但丁那一侧的草地上，他的眼神盯着自己的皮鞋几秒后又侧头将眼神放到但丁的名字上。  
"我和你不一样，并不是我自己弄脏的，不会给你任何偷笑的机会的，但丁。"  
他仰着头将嘴角略微扯起，继续和但丁在这里进行幼稚的竞赛。但一会维吉尔脸上的笑意便没有了。

他想到了今天早上的那个案件。  
其实维吉尔明白，就如但丁——se-900说的那般，这个案件并不用他去处理。大材小用，影响效率这是维吉尔平时最不能忍受的一点，合理分配相关警力将案件快速解决这就是一种实力的象征。只是当他看到那个案件的时候他发现自己依旧会想起小时候的那一天，那个女孩哭泣的样子让他无法摆脱噩梦。维吉尔怀抱着女孩，脚却被过去那些血污构成的锁链禁锢在原地，他身上沾染到的釱液却散发着鲜红的热度，几乎要烫伤他。  
维吉尔觉得自己应该习惯了，但证据显示他依旧迈不过那一道横卧在他心头的皲裂。女孩被带走的那一刻，几乎是那一秒他都能看到满身是血的但丁被强行从自己怀中拖离的场景。

他沉睡在了冬天，他不喜欢的季节里。  
是我没有力量，我没有力量保护好妈妈和但丁。

所以他将自己规划的清晰，每一刻都不让自己停下去细想藏在心里那个大衣柜里的黑暗怪兽。成为了一个警察，然后升为警探，不够，这些力量或者权利根本不够。维吉尔想着，那个大衣柜上的锁需要打造的更大一些才行。

"维......维吉，我能和你一起睡吗？我觉得我的衣柜里有个大——怪物。"  
"你做噩梦了，但丁，衣柜里面没有怪物。"  
维吉尔虽然这么说着，却掀开了自己的被子让那个抱着枕头的身影钻进自己的被窝里。沾染着寒意的小小身体抢走了部分维吉尔被窝里好不容易积攒的热量。但这点不满在但丁钻进怀里抱住自己时便消失了。  
"谢谢你，维吉，有你在呢。"  
迷糊之间，维吉尔还是能感觉到来自胞弟软软的嘴唇贴在自己的脸颊上，带着一丝讨好和安慰。就和现在一样......

和现在一样？

维吉尔睁开了眼。头上的雪花被另一把伞阻挡，而在他面前是但丁那双漂亮的，由他确认了颜色的灰蓝色瞳孔。

"伤心飞走啦，维吉尔。"  
与他相似的脸上浮现出一丝讨好的笑容，他眉毛略微踏下，眼角滑过怜悯，嘴角带着温暖的弧度，将维吉尔的思维从冻结的湖中抽出，远离了隐藏在那下面怪物的深渊。

"但......"他张嘴几乎要吐露出那个名字了，随后皱了皱眉，"SE-900,你怎么会来这里。"  
维吉尔随时都可以将但丁这个名字叫出来。但说认真的，天，他讨厌用“害怕”这个带着软弱意味的词来形容自己的感觉。和那些在街头吼着仿生人滚蛋的人不同，维吉尔他从不害怕这种人工智能。如果要说理由维吉尔甚至不会犹豫的表示就算进化出了自我认知，机械依旧存在可以被操控的漏洞。  
面前的但丁在维吉尔将他带回定制的时候选择了与自己相似的面容，没有所谓的自大，维吉尔难得的有了一丝期待，如果他的双生长大了会变成怎样呢？  
他肯定不喜欢和自己一样做到一丝不苟，所以他会将头发留的长些，就想那些自由不羁的嬉皮士一样；他肯定还会留一些胡茬，那个但丁努力的想要凸显自己的成长而进行的幼稚行为。  
但在规定好这些之后，维吉尔看着面前闭着眼睛尚未启动的仿生人却心生怯意。他的但丁是自由的，维吉尔将他按进这样一具一块块部件替换而成的身体里，让他在虚幻数字构成的海洋中漂泊，被迫成为那艘忒修斯之船。这是牢笼还是重生，维吉尔不知道。  
“先生，轮到您启动他了。确认姓名。”  
“...但丁”  
维吉尔说完，闭上了眼。

他面前与他身高近似，面容近似的仿生人在听完这句问话之后露出了一丝类似幼犬被抢走了食物的委屈表情。  
明明就快可以说出来了，但丁这么想着，他的处理器是目前最先进的，为什么还会出现这种在加载到99%后突然显示无法显示的懊恼错误呢？他站起身，手依旧为维吉尔撑着伞，略微撇头看向维吉尔身边那两块大理石墓碑上，眉头皱了起来。

这与莫里森告诉自己的内容一致。  
维吉尔 雷德格雷夫在自己的档案中并没有如实写上这段经历。

他向我"隐瞒"了这些。但丁得出了这个结论，他的情绪显示出了低落。  
我就算能够搜索到大部分资料，却没办法在没有对我输入的固有数据之中找到相关信息。  
但丁抬起头重新看向同样皱着眉头的维吉尔，认识到这可能就是现在自己的表情展现。但就算程序墙已经突破，但丁依旧可以在自己与拥有者之间看到一堵墙。

"莫里森告诉了一起三十年前的案件相关情况。"他启动了声带，维吉尔的眉头紧锁。  
沉默了一会，在下一根枝头被雪压弯的时候，但丁又开口说道："你从来没有向我输入过相关信息。这是我来到你身边的第一年。"  
"第二年。"  
"我的时间计算精确着呢，维吉尔。"但丁将伞换了只手，"第一年那只是个——好吧，普通仿生人。没有自我理解，没有可以储藏甜甜圈的部件也不知道草莓圣代和披萨原来这么好吃的时候，我没有把它统计在内。"  
"这是作为'我'来到你身边的第一年，维吉尔。"

维吉尔的脸上露出了一丝惊讶。

「你毒牙般的词藻令人望而生畏，而我却在其背后看到了一个正在受苦的灵魂。」  
在莫里森告诉了自己相关于维吉尔的情况后，他来的路上就一直在运算，企图从各种边边角角里找寻出可以打开通向维吉尔那道门的钥匙。  
他明白维吉尔也并不是单纯就将他看作一个仿生人。  
如果是的话，那在案件结束后偶尔会出现在维吉尔办公桌旁的小甜点会是谁放的呢？  
如果是的话，按照维吉尔的脾气可是会直接把自己的"胃部"组件给扯出来丢掉的。  
如果是的话，维吉尔不会给自己取名叫"但丁"。

在找寻钥匙方面他认输了，他没有找到。但要知道他曾经狠狠砸碎了自己那三道程序墙。但丁握了握拳头，决定贯彻自己确立的方针，"如果有挡路的，那砸开来就是了。"  
但丁虽然额角闪烁着红，但他迈出步伐没有迟疑，向前伸手又一次抱住了维吉尔。

"......给我放手。"  
"如果你想你可以自己推开。"但丁把脑袋埋到维吉尔的颈窝里，"我觉得你现在需要这个，不然你就要哭鼻子了。"  
"......"  
"然后我会被吓到，因为你哭起来一定很好笑。"

仿生人是有温度的。维吉尔从拥抱着他的但丁身上直观的感受到这些。  
他在设定但丁的时候没有私心吗？不可能没有。但丁的外观与他惊人的相似，而维吉尔也仅仅是希望通过这些能窥探到并未发生的未来。但他也并未全部将自己的思念与心绪化作数据传输进面前这具由金属与塑胶构成的躯体内。这算是一种共情能力吗？维吉尔不知道，他明白的是一点，"但丁"是自由的。他不会成为任何人，他只会成为他自己。换句话说，强行将但丁装入这具躯壳中，他会生气，他会哭闹，他会让我们都得不到妈妈的餐后甜点。他一直在担心这一点的发生，害怕到他不敢将自己隐藏起来的故事告诉他。维吉尔一直在选择放开手，让但丁自己成长。

......但不愧是那个让他永远又爱又气的但丁，无论怎样他都会回到自己身边。

维吉尔抬起手，手指插入面前抱着自己的那家伙柔软的银色发丝内，随后将他的脑袋往自己的肩上轻轻按了按。另一只手放在但丁的背上，形成了一个温暖的拥抱。  
你我分别，再度相遇，我却义务反顾再一次爱上你。  
但丁的眼睛因为事态的发展过于顺利而略微睁大。也许是处理器间出现了什么错误，他理论上来说不应该，也不可能看到一个有着银发的幼年孩童站在墓碑后方，就像雪地中的精灵一般不符合现实。  
他带着笑伸出拳头与但丁的拳头轻轻触碰。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante觉得Vergil比自己更像一个仿生人  
> 于是他就去捣乱了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有不像车车的车车  
> 大概是仿生人级别的车车。  
> 大多数是我瞎编的

几日后。  
当但丁从审问室出来，走到维吉尔桌边时，他发现维吉尔举着白瓷杯喝了口，看着眼前又一份新的案件情况。但丁扯过椅子让椅子转了180度之后跨坐上椅子，将手搁在椅背上侧头看了看自己一脸严肃的拥有者。  
"伊甸园？"但丁检索完刚传输过来的所有信息后，略微挑眉，"根据计算的概率，我本以为那个地方在革命之后就会关闭。"  
"仿生人的就业选择不属于警局的问题处理范畴，se-900."  
维吉尔起身，拿着电子文档准备出发去犯罪现场，在路过但丁身边时顶着对方向自己投射来的不甘目光，伸手用恰到好处的力度以文档敲了敲但丁的头顶。  
"嘘——"维吉尔轻声说了句，嘴角缓缓上扬勾起一个弧度，"现在还不是时候，但如果你想知道，你就得动动你的电子脑。"

扑通。  
但丁眨了眨眼，处理器一角的相关于釱制起搏器的相关数据突然上升。优秀的处理器极其尽职的将刚刚维吉尔的表情影响存入相关文件夹中。他抬起手放到有着起搏器的左胸口处又眨了眨眼。  
"但丁！"  
"嗯，啊，恩佐？怎么了？"  
挺着小肚子捧着热可可的接待警员向门口歪了歪头。"维吉尔在门口等你，要再不走负责交通的那家伙可不会手下留情。"他做了贴罚单的动作。  
但丁像是重新启动了一样，赶紧从位子上将长腿一迈快步走去门口。留下恩佐眼神跟着那个急急忙忙的背影，在看到门口那辆属于维吉尔的车开走后，立刻回过头伸手往身后的桌面上拍了拍。  
"你刚刚也看到但丁的表情了吧！"  
"。。。仿生人脸红还真是少见，所以我们现在还能说那是脸红吗？还是说脸蓝啊？"  
"老天，重点不是这个吧！？"

"所以，那位你看着的人类是你的拥有者？"  
但丁正在将所有关于这场盗窃案的数据处理上传警务系统，身边突然传来另外一位女性的声音。他侧头看向那位女性，wr400，是较为早期的女性仿生人机型，从服饰而言是这里的员工之一，之前交流过信息数据的相关目击证人之一。在革命后仿生人也开始建立起相关社交网络，对其他仿生人的生活会有兴趣的也绝不是少数。但丁并不排斥这种日常谈话，他向漂亮的女士眨了眨左眼，代替了回答。  
"那看来是了，你看上去很喜欢他。"  
"在这方面你们的预测数据永远都很准确，用哪个相关的词语是怎么说的，啊，第六感。"  
女士笑出了声，随后她伸出了手再一次做出了之前他们交换证据数据时的动作。但丁转过身面对着那位，略微挑起眉头。  
"别担心，我该说的已经都说了。只是在我的经历中经过计算得出的结论，人类男性的喜好我想也许能在你们的相处里帮助到你？"  
"。。。"  
"但丁啊但丁。"女士忍不住又笑了几声，"我想你应该知道我的意思，但你自己却从来不敢去了解他们的最终数据对吗？"  
"我们有勇气打破程序的束缚，不应该尝试着去追求以前从未出现的自己得出的推论吗？"  
女士伸出的手此时褪下皮肤层露出藏于之下的白色机体，点点蓝光在指尖显现。但丁低头看着那只递过虚拟橄榄枝的手，抬起自己的手同样露出部分机体，伸手握了过去。

所以当但丁将嘴唇凑近落在维吉尔嘴角上的时候他还觉得自己学到了精髓。现在是半夜1点，蹲在维吉尔卧室床边的但丁还在为自己沾沾自喜到额角蓝灯闪烁不停，都直接无视了系统发给他关于私闯民宅的相关警告，以及关于检测到面前目标以由睡眠到醒来的相关报告。

身为维吉尔很快便做出了反应。  
当然这个反应是谁都会有的，但是不是都会拿出枪顶着床边人的脑袋这就是个问题了。  
眸色近乎相同的两对眼睛视线撞击在一起，维吉尔带着起床气的眼神第一个放弃交战转而落到了但丁的脸上。

"晚上好，维吉尔。"  
他照常说着每天与维吉尔见面的第一句话，脸上依旧保持着那股笑容，脸上却浮现出了些许蓝色。将枪放下维吉尔捂着额头坐在床上没有出声，但丁在床边呆着一时间也只能在处理起给出的对应情况的几个选项里来回徘徊。仿生人突破了自己被程序的束缚后的自我意识在直面人类的突发情况时的应对，目前看来还需要更加努力。但更多的是但丁会担心，维吉尔并不喜欢这样的情况。就如他所说的，面前的拥有者对于自己的规划，为了让自己变得强大，将自己武装成了一个仿生人一般。在下午的时候想自己打开了内壳，露出了跳动的红色心脏，但也仅仅是扭开了那个一个螺丝，让自己窥探到了一丝甜味。现在他的想法是什么，但丁想了想还是在处理器内先开始将自己等会如果被丢出去了，应该以怎样的一个方式着地来减轻对部件损伤的结论计算出来再考虑这个仿生人世界性难题。

维吉尔有了行动，他掀开了一侧的被子，自己向床的另一边挪动了一下后躺下，伸手拍了拍身边空出的床铺。仿生人世界性难题一尚未破解，世界性难题二直接冲到了但丁面前，他楞在那里看着面前的空间。残留的温度，维吉尔躺下后对床垫造成的凹陷深度这些无关紧要的数据在处理器内闪呀闪的证明自己的存在感。  
“不上来，就出去。”  
甩甩头，但丁操控手脚部件，轻巧的爬上了床。将外套脱下一甩手让它准确掉在椅背上，但丁窝进了被窝里。他平躺着，双手互握在腹部，卧室里又恢复了平静，能听到的只有维吉尔平稳的呼吸声以及自己由塑胶构成的胸腔内那颗不断跳动的机械心脏。  
仿生维吉尔会梦到电子但丁吗？  
但丁自己也不知道，他从来没有做过梦，他在仿生人专用休息站内的晚上基本都是在处理一系列的数据，那些飘过的图像数据就算以粗略形容也并不符合梦的定义。确实但丁自己拥有了自主意识，但伸手向程序构成的窗口外面探去，那是白茫茫的一片虚无。但丁额角闪烁起了红色，他眨了眨眼，转过身伸出手轻轻捏住了维吉尔腰侧的衣服。

维吉尔醒着，他的睡眠质量并不好。他侧着身看着昏暗一片的卧室，随后感觉到腰侧的睡衣被扯住。将眼睛微阖，维吉尔对这种依赖没有厌倦，这种表现出依靠的小动作某种程度上满足了他对于力量的追求。他没有立刻去握住那只手，放任自己背后的那位探索着所谓的底线。放长线钓大鱼，优秀的猎手在制作陷阱上也不赖。  
维吉尔在等待时机。  
捏在腰侧棉布上的手也在等待，等到他认为安全了不会被发现的时候才准备慢慢前行。维吉尔能感觉到那几个比例良好的指节按照顺序慢慢蜷起，随后向前小心的试探。就像父母在他们还小的时候带他们去海边玩，他和但丁盯着海滩边上的海鸟，在潮水褪去时向前小步跑去叼起没来得及跑的小螃蟹果腹，却在潮水重新涌上来时灵活的撤退到安全地带。  
当然不，他不希望自己的小动作吓跑这只大海鸥。维吉尔保持着身形任他向前，再向前，模仿人类温度永远温暖的手指向前摸索到自己的腹部。但丁一步一步踏进维吉尔为他预留的距离内，然后一整个热源从背后贴了上来，后颈处能感觉到柔软的头发带给自己毛茸茸的触感，这让维吉尔无法再忍耐。他伸出手抓住了但丁的手腕留出让自己转身的空隙，他转过身面对着额角闪着微红的但丁，略微挑起眉头。  
"解释。"  
但丁眼神略微左右摇摆了些，将视线略微向左下，嘴角却是上扬，他说道："我就知道你没有睡，维吉尔。"

"你果然没有睡！维吉！"  
"。。。要是被爸爸知道了你明天肯定会吃不到妈妈做的曲奇饼干，但丁。"  
维吉尔看着那双眼睛，自己今天在浅眠时的梦里也是遇到了这双眼睛。他难得梦到了小时候的事。他们第一次被父亲要求分房睡，维吉尔并没有什么意见。和但丁分开睡意味着自己长大了，可以开始成为一个保护妈妈，保护但丁的男子汉了。但丁是个粘人的小讨厌鬼，他为此连晚饭都没有好好吃，还扯着母亲的裙子抽了抽红彤彤的小鼻子要求再延迟那么几天。父亲总是严肃的，但就算这样，但丁也没有放弃自己小捣蛋的身份。  
那是一个午夜，维吉尔感觉到自己的被窝被挤开，一阵凉意趁机钻进来的同时有一个小小的身形也跟着闯了进来，他将自己抱着的枕头煞有其事的放到维吉尔的枕头边上还拍了拍，让它鼓起了一个柔软的弧度，随后他躺下一把抱住了他习惯了的哥哥抱枕。

“仿生人睡觉也需要抱枕吗？”维吉尔低头略微凑近，迫使但丁的眼神看向自己。仿生人的眼睛不会骗人，他们只会直观的根据距离来收缩内置的镜头，情绪也无法让他们隐藏什么。但丁瞳孔收缩了些，随后又略微垂眼。  
“我现在也有选择的自由，维吉尔。再说你确实抱着很舒服，触感上来说。”  
维吉尔哼了声，这句话的触感也是轻柔的，掉在心上产生许久未曾感受到的瘙痒。没有迟疑，维吉尔将自己的吻轻轻落在了不断闪红的圈形指示灯上。

“啊......”但丁睁大眼睛，略微颤抖的声线让他自己都有些惊讶。果然人类都喜欢拥抱，连维吉尔也不意外，但这个发展是否过于顺利了？但丁看着处理器内相关应对自己被丢进垃圾堆的处理方式选择，随后将他们丢进了垃圾箱。  
“她说的还是真的...”  
“你在上班时期和伊甸园的仿生人传输这种相关知识吗？”  
“你居然看到了？！”  
维吉尔没有否认，他将吻从闪烁着红色的额角移动到了但丁的鼻尖，随后落到了嘴角。  
“但丁，”他说了这个名字，但丁抬起头看了过去。维吉尔都相信如果给但丁买了尾巴配件现在都能把床垫抽的直响，“现在把那些她告诉你的数据删除，如果你想知道，我来告诉你。”

说实话，但丁现在的情绪显示为紧张。  
他额角的指示灯从维吉尔叫出他的名字开始就不断闪红。他了解更多关于维吉尔的事吗？回答当然是肯定的。但这种情况他会预测到吗？回答是不确定。不如说这种走向的预测只占了他运算结果的百分之五，顺便一提但丁会被维吉尔留在家中这个结果的预测值为30%，还有一大半都是维吉尔会让他回警局待命或者是直接丢出门口宣布你第二天就会被回收的，愚蠢的仿生人！  
他的处理器为了运算接下来可能发生的情况而高速运转着，导致机体散热而体温开始上升。但丁喘了口气，伸手将自己被迫带的规规矩矩的领结松开丢掉一边扯开了自己机体上的衣物，正要继续往下时一只手阻止了他的行为。  
但丁侧过头，被俯身凑近的维吉尔含住了嘴唇。在几次并不重的吮吸之后，维吉尔抬手捏住了但丁的下巴，磨蹭着带着胡茬的皮肤眯了眯眼，探出的舌尖划过但丁的嘴角。被褥外的冷空气从造成的缝隙间入侵火热的被窝，但丁低头想要摆脱面前过于专注的视线而发现自己的衣服早就被维吉尔解开了。  
面前的人是普罗米修斯，他将那唯一的火种引导向了自己。但丁想着自己作为人工的产物是否能够承受这样的热量，他的自我意识下意识令他甩了甩头想要回避维吉尔的束缚，略长的银白色头发凌乱的散在脸颊上让隐藏在期间染上热度的耳朵露了出来。  
“——哈啊！”  
维吉尔明白但丁的顾虑。他并不像但丁所认为的那样不了解自己的仿生人。维吉尔以前从不认为但丁与仿生人应该联系到一起，世事难料，面前这本已经破碎但有被现代机械拼凑的身体中依旧自愿入住了一个吸引着维吉尔的灵魂，世间独有的那一份拥有维吉尔那一份爱的存在。维吉尔的手指攀上但丁的手臂，向前将他的手指一根根分开，挤进自己的手里。十指交握之间，他能看到但丁的犹豫与迷茫，作为一个警用仿生人他除了刚接受到的那些“理论”知识，他就如一张白纸。耐心，维吉尔对自己说，出色的猎手会耐心的步步逼近，让猎物自愿掉进属于自己的牢笼里。张开嘴，维吉尔含住了但丁的耳尖，一声惊喘中他用舌描绘了耳廓，然后含住耳垂略微拉扯。腰部传来一阵拉扯，他侧目看向但丁的手指抓着自己的衣服略微颤抖，

专业的警探先生没有花过多的时间就明白了这小动作背后传达的内容。他没有停下自己的行为，用舌尖玩弄了含着的耳垂，听着身下但丁压抑着自己发出带着鼻音的些许呻吟。在身下人以为放松的喘息时将舌尖探入耳孔，将带着水声的亲吻传达给了但丁。

“你把触感模式打开了。”

维吉尔略微上扬的尾音回荡在但丁耳边，极近的距离与精密的仪器几乎让拥有者的声音包裹了自己。但丁睁大眼，几声急促的喘息中他不受控制的手部向上抱住了维吉尔的背部，双腿曲起加紧让不知道什么时候已经鼓起一块的胯间贴近维吉尔的大腿。这是一种求欢的状态，维吉尔抬头用手将散落的额发重新捋上，重新亲吻上了但丁泛着热度的额头。

“......维吉尔…嗯……”  
“嘘——”

刺激过后给予的糖果是非常必要的。维吉尔深知此道，他安抚着一下无法处理现状的仿生人，吻着额头，鼻尖，随后至嘴角。安抚的期间，他将慢慢放松下来的手从自己腰部拿下知其身体。但丁也亲吻过他的这些部位，是为了讨好还是他自己学会的处理与自己之间的关系的一种方式。他想着这个问题的同时掀开被子起身靠着床头坐起，随后握住但丁的手示意他靠着自己坐下。这次换成维吉尔从背后环抱着但丁，他也在此刻得出了答案。他喜欢但丁这些与幼儿无异的讨好方式。

但丁在缓冲过后恢复了状态。低头看了看自己被扯开的衣服，顺着视线看向脚尖。维吉尔光着脚，而自己还穿着袜子。难得我还比维吉尔看上去整齐多了，这种想法让但丁不由得有些小得意，他的脚晃了晃随后绷起脚背用脚趾点了点维吉尔的脚背。但丁自己也不知道这种小动作为什么会发生在自己身上，但在拥有了自主意识之后他也不会去考虑这些小问题。维吉尔没有躲闪，这让但丁觉得自己可以更近一步，这是他擅长的跨越底线行为，抱歉但丁自己知道，并不打算改。他抬脚又用脚趾点了点维吉尔的脚背，然后曲起脚趾碰着维吉尔的脚趾，前脚底在对方的脚背上磨蹭了几下。

此时耳边传来一声叹息。

“但丁。”  
“维吉尔，怎……唔！”

在他扭过头看向自己的时候，维吉尔直接亲吻了上去。未来得及闭上的嘴给维吉尔创造了机会，他贴着但丁的嘴唇，舌尖探向门齿轻轻撞击，随后滑入口腔勾起舌尖扫过上颚。但丁他不会躲闪，没有喘不过气的危险，但在维吉尔的舌尖与他口中那块最为精密的仪器接触时，但丁不住的颤抖了腰，挺起胸想要躲开这股从口腔中蔓延开的微电流感。

“唔，唔嗯——哈啊……”

处理器内警报的红色字体跳动着，但这股维吉尔带给自己的电流却持续不断的游走在身体各处的部件之中。口中带着自己交织着的是维吉尔的舌，这是但丁现在唯一明确的事情，紧贴着他的舌头，在侧头变换角度后再一次深入，舌尖勾起像是舞会上伸出邀请的手，但丁伸出舌头被维吉尔的门齿轻咬着，含入口中后以舌安抚。接吻传出的水声伴随着电流穿过身体的酥麻感，但丁无法意识到自己仅仅是因为一个吻而就在拥有者的怀里颤抖不已。他看着是成熟的，可是内里却还是第一次来接受这些。

维吉尔终于放过了但丁的嘴唇。但丁半阖起的眼睛一片迷茫，吐着舌头依旧是一副索吻的姿态，全身颤抖着靠在维吉尔的肩上。这是一副艺术品，而创作者是他本人，维吉尔的认知让他将目光继续向下扫去，美好，但还需要点缀。

也许是作为警用型的关系，但丁的体格自然比普通的仿生人要大上一些，包括胸部。他用唇安抚着但丁，双手从后方抚上他的胸口，弹软的触感让维吉尔对于现代技术发出了一声感叹。这确实有点煞气氛，但他并不在意这一点，左手拇指滑过胸口那点突起时他再一次低头亲吻了但丁。  
要说出去维吉尔是个亲吻怪，只要没看到现在这个情景的人，鬼才会信这句话。

“嗯……呼，等，维，吉尔…啊…！”

但丁的处理器内提示让他关闭触感模式的警报。让仿生人拥有触感，这也许并不是一件好事。他们能感知到人类会感觉到的一切，无法再回到之前与世界仍存在有一层薄膜的状态，而可以做到为他们的事业从容地被破坏或被某些别有用心的人类在痛苦中分裂。  
额角从先前开始就从未停止闪烁红色，但丁第一次开启触感模式，由此反馈过来的信息数量过于庞大让再优秀的处理器也无法消化。他的热度，维吉尔的热度，维吉尔的唾液分析报告，自身部件的监控数据，触感异常的警报，但丁也初次感受到了迷失在庞大数据迷宫中的迷茫和害怕。但就算如此，他也没有选择将触感模式关闭。

维吉尔依旧在亲吻他，酥麻的感觉让他不住的挺起胸膛。被感觉所迷惑的眼睛模糊的看向自己的姿势。但丁的腿此时正分开搭在维吉尔的腿上，那只属于维吉尔的手来到了他腹部，沿着腹部中心那一圈圆形的缝隙——那是他最为重要的釱质控制器。  
但丁的反射性的想要蜷起身体不让触碰自己的绝对弱点。但对于维吉尔的信任让他又希望在维吉尔面前他是坦诚的。一直都是坦诚的，但丁想着，他认为维吉尔会明白。他的右手抬起，向后抚上维吉尔的后脑上，将手指插入发丝间拨乱那些整齐和规则。但丁仰起头，主动加深了那个亲吻。

这就像是在打开一只刺猬。  
曾经在某一次维吉尔在警局路过时看到女警员对着手机上显示的那段如何温柔的打开一只刺猬的视频而大呼可爱。给他那种在飞翔的感觉，他自然就会露出柔软的内侧。维吉尔将重点记了下来，其他的并不管他的事。  
但现在维吉尔在惊讶过后含住了但丁的下唇，舔过沾着唾液的水润下唇后含住了颈侧，留下一个深蓝色的吻痕。任何一个仿生人都不会希望别人去触碰与他“性命”攸关的柔软处，但丁也是。当他的手指划过接缝处时，抚在自己发丝间的那只手便会收紧，略微的刺痛代表着但丁的紧张。但他依旧选择将自己交给了维吉尔，没有隔阂。维吉尔甚至相信就算现在自己真的将核心拔出，但丁也不会有任何反抗。

但他不会这么做，他不会再离开但丁第二次。

咬住但丁的耳垂，维吉尔的手指依旧在腹部核心处游走，那里是但丁的一个敏感处。带着茧的手指划过缝隙时但丁会向后略微曲起身子将自己贴近维吉尔颤抖。

“但丁。”他贴着但丁的耳朵轻声说道，“我是谁。”  
“嗯…维吉尔……？”

维吉尔将整只手抚上但丁的腹部，打着圈触碰着。但丁的眼神从维吉尔脸上转移到那只带给他刺激的手上，维吉尔的声音继续在他耳边响起。

“你希望我怎么做？”  
“——啊，哈啊……！”

此时维吉尔的手指曲起，拨动琴弦般划过核心周围的接缝处。更明显的酥麻感以腹部为中心向外延伸。但丁忍不住仰头抽泣了一声，腿无力的动了动，鼓起的胯间显示出些许湿痕。维吉尔眯起眼睛，又一次将手掌安抚着但丁的腹部。没过几分钟，但丁从喉咙里发出了几声安逸的低声呻吟。他以为维吉尔会放过那个地方，但被占有了的处理器明显对于陷入情欲的维吉尔进行了错误的判断。

“你没有删掉那些信息，对吧。”  
“……这并不会占用我多少内存？我猜。”但丁有些心虚。  
“如果你想知道，我现在可以告诉你。”维吉尔张嘴咬在但丁的颈侧，略微尖锐的虎牙留下了明显的痕迹，“我爱你，但丁。”  
“！！！”  
几乎是在但丁耳边丢下一颗炸弹，如果不是维吉尔用手搂着但丁的腰身，他就要掉下床去，左胸内的起搏器速率变快，他转头看向维吉尔眨眨眼的表情恐怕都会被解读是一种不知所措。

“人类的需求与爱，将他们结合在一起便成为了欲望。”维吉尔如同念诗一般说着，右手绕着腹部的核心轻轻打转，左手则抚上但丁起伏的胸口捏了捏乳肉。  
“你会希望我亲吻你，将思念与爱和占有通过舌尖送到你的嘴里让你咀嚼。亲吻你隐藏在头发里的耳朵，毕竟你的耳朵太容易染上颜色容易让人看穿你的心情，害羞的小家伙不是吗？”  
“维吉尔，你，你在做什么…哈啊……”

蔓延在全身那类似于电流穿过的酥麻，但丁想着如果自己是人类现在早就瘫倒在床上了，他从不知道维吉尔在相关于做爱的问题上会是这般擅长。但丁转过头想要维吉尔别再说下去了，他快受不了了，维吉尔在此时却坏心眼的用手指轻轻抠动了核心，令但丁无力的低头喘息。

“耐心，但丁。你的心跳很快，这些对你来说有点太刺激了。毕竟你从来没有接触过这些，但我会让你更直观的明白这些。你希望我做什么。”  
“我……”  
“你会希望我用手扶住你的胸部，揉过你的乳尖，让他们挺立起来，引导我将他们含到嘴里。但今天我不想这么做。”维吉尔说着放过了蹂躏着但丁乳头的手指，两只手同时抚上了腹部核心。  
“手指还不够，维吉尔。你会这么说着，第一次开启触感总是对外界的触碰有着更敏感的反应，在害怕过后你吃到了糖果。”手指再次不断地攻击着核心周围的敏感处，但丁在维吉尔怀里发出了抑制不了的呻吟。“你希望我怎么做，但丁。”

但丁抿了抿嘴，这太热了，他喘息着想。维吉尔的声音带着与平时不同的热度，普罗米修斯终于还是让火在自己身上燃烧起来。脸上一片湿润，甚至还不断有液体从眼眶内不收控制的滑落。他努力控制手将自己从维吉尔的身上撑起来，转身跨坐到了对方身上。

“太热了。”但丁含糊的说了句，他将被泪水模糊的视线看向维吉尔，略微向前挺起腰，“……舔，舔舔我，维吉尔。”

维吉尔眯了眯眼，伸手揽过但丁的腰，伸舌拂过那核心周围的一圈，感受着但丁扶着自己肩的手收紧，腰在自己臂弯里颤抖，仰头不住沙哑的叫了出来。

“对，你希望我用舌舔过你最敏感的地方，你忍不住的颤抖，但又希望我看着你失控的样子。你把自己交给了我。”  
但丁低头，正巧对上那对上挑看着自己的眼睛。

“维吉尔…”他呢喃着。  
“我在，但丁，现在你可以高潮了。”

但丁只觉得一瞬间左胸口的起搏器几乎是要跳出胸口，处理器上的信息和警报混合在一起闪烁着混乱的光，然后瞬间变成黑色。什么都变成了黑色，就像是蒙上了一层黑布，他听不见，看不着，说不出，动不了。这样有多久，自己也不明白——直到系统重启的声音将自己再度唤醒。

“但丁…！”

但丁额角的指示灯重新亮起了平稳的蓝色，他眨眨眼看向皱眉看着自己的维吉尔，第一次在他的眼睛里看到了一丝焦急。

“你有哪里出问题了吗？”  
“没有，我想…”但丁检查了一下部件，确认没有错误存在之后看向维吉尔，“只是一次重新启动。你需要用点力才能我弄坏，维吉尔。”

维吉尔挑了挑眉，但丁有些不明白为什么突然露出这个表情。

第二天的早晨，维吉尔捏着咖啡杯站在厨房里给莫里森发了条请假消息。  
【这没有问题，你是该用点年假了。但丁在你那里吗？我今天没在警局里的休息仓看到他，甜甜圈也没少。】  
维吉尔看完信息，听到身后门打开的声音便将手机揣回了口袋里。

"你请假了，又是一件难得的事。"但丁从浴室里出来，看着维吉尔被抓伤的后背挠了挠脸。  
"你去浴室做什么？"  
"啊，你昨天把我的储存部件都射满了，我得处理一下。"但丁刚说完就听到维吉尔那里传来一阵被呛到的剧烈咳嗽声。

终于在咳嗽声停下之后，但丁看着咳得眼睛都红了的维吉尔，没有告诉他偷偷把这难得的一幕给保存下来。他凑近亲吻了下维吉尔的嘴角，这是但丁式的安抚，仅对维吉尔使用。

"你喝的咖啡好苦啊！"  
"愚蠢，但丁..."  
维吉尔抬手揉了揉那个毛茸茸的脑袋。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望你们能够喜欢！！！  
> 情人节快乐！！！

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢看到这里的您！  
> 爱你们！！！


End file.
